


Compliment

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: 'Wanna skip our responsibilities today and spend it in bed instead?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking:   
> Any, any/any, (701):  
> I sent him a topless photo and he complimented my eyes. I'm not sure if I'm offended or pleasantly surprised.

He had sent the picture on a whim. He had just gotten out of the shower and was lying on his bed, dreading the appointments he had for the day and knew his boyfriend had a schedule full of meetings with various Clave members that day.

He snapped the picture, showing off his chest and a pout, and sent it with a text that said, 'wanna skip our responsibilities today and spend it in bed instead?'

He set his phone down and walked over to his closet to find something to wear. It didn't take long for his phone to alert him that he had a text.

He pulled a shirt on and walked over, picking it up. 'Wish I could. Your eyes look beautiful.'

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle and text back, 'I send you a topless photo and you compliment me on my eyes? I'm offended.'

A second later his phone pinged again. 'I'm pretty sure I remember spending the entire night telling you how beautiful your body is.' Magnus smiled as he remembered the previous night. It had been slow and gentle, and Alec practically worshiping him. It was a night he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

Another text broke Magnus out of his thoughts. 'I might be able to sneak away for lunch if you're interested.'

'I have clients this afternoon, but how does dinner in Paris sound?'

'Sounds perfect. Okay, I actually have to pay attention now. Love you. Can't wait to see you tonight.'

Magnus just smiled and set his phone back down so he could finish getting ready for the day.


End file.
